Desesperadamente enamorado
by B0nesR0cks
Summary: Este songfic se basa en la canción de Jordi "desesperadamente enamorado" que trae interesantes revelaciones entre B&B un 14 de febrero. Please R


Este pequeño song o fanfic (aún no lo se) se me ocurrió ya desde hace unos meses pero no había tenido el tiempo para escribirlo, me encanta la canción y aunque salió hace bastante tiempo, creo que expresa claramente los sentimientos de Booth, espero que les guste.

El atardecer estaba por llegar, el sol entraba por la ventana que daba a la oficina de Booth en el edificio del FBI, Brennan tenía una mirada de expectación frente a un escritorio lleno con documentos de un caso más que se había resuelto.

- ¿No te alegra la satisfacción de poner otro asesino en la cárcel? ─Dijo Booth mientras apagaba la computadora frente a él.

-No me agrada la idea de que haya asesinos.

- Vamos Bones, trato de ver lo positivo de esto, aunque no hay mucho en un hombre como George, aún me cuesta trabajo creer que sus hijos tuvieron que pagar la infidelidad de su esposa.

- Siempre has dicho que los celos son el motivo más antiguo.

-Y lo reafirmo, cambiando de tema, debemos dejar que Caroline firme el papeleo del caso así que tenemos casi una hora libre, ¿que quieres hacer?

- Una hora no parece mucho tiempo.─Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla frente al escritorio de Booth

-¡Tengo una idea! ─ A Brennan le sorprendió el entusiasmo con que lo dijo, incluso dejo sobre el escritorio los papeles que tenía en la mano─ hay un lugar cerca de aquí, siempre he querido entrar, tal vez podamos comer algo.

-Claro ─Dijo Brennan mientras salía delante de él dirigiéndose al elevador.

Solo tuvieron que caminar un par de cuadras, llegaron a algo que parecía una mezcla de bar, restaurante y casino.

-Booth, no creo que sea buena idea entrar, recuerda que no puedes apostar.─El tono de preocupación con que lo dijo le pareció un gesto protector a Booth.

-Bones no hay problema, éstos lugares no tienen permiso de realizar apuestas, solo son para jugar un rato, vamos.

Al entrar los envolvió un ambiente de misterio, el sonido era algo fuerte, la música era rock clásico lo que dio la aprobación de Booth, la iluminación era poca, de un lado se veía la barra del bar, frente a ésta estaba una mesa de billar, junto, un tiro al blanco con dardos incrustados, y unas cuantas mesas al otro extremo. Había bastante gente pero las mesas estaban ocupadas así que se sentaron en la barra. Inmediatamente el barman se acercó.

- ¿Que les sirvo de tomar?

-En realidad queríamos algo de comer.─Respondió Booth, mirando las mesas del otro lado del lugar

-Disculpen pero solo se ordenan bebidas en la barra, las mesas se desocuparán aproximadamente en 30 minutos.

-Yo quiero un wisky ─Dijo Brennan, sorprendiendo a Booth al notar que el hombre aun no terminaba la explicación.

-Entonces pediremos algo─añadió, sonriendo al barman.─yo quiero una cerveza por favor.

Brennan dirigió su mirada a los juegos frente a ellos, y mientras esperaban preguntó:

-¿Quieres jugar Booth?

-Bueno, aunque te advierto que nadie me gana cuando de puntería se trata.

-Eso era antes de que me conocieras.─ Dijo mientras sostenía dos dardos en las manos, le dio uno a Booth.

-Bones, recuerda que fui francotirador, si alguien puede hacerte quedar en ridículo en éste juego soy yo.

-Suficiente con la charla, tira el dardo.

Justo antes de que tirara, las bebidas llegaron, Brennan tomó de un solo trago su Wisky, aparentemente no se quería perder un solo momento de ése tiro. Booth, tomó un trago, se preparo y tiró, el dardo cayó prácticamente a 5 centímetros del centro.

Brennan lo miró con una sonrisa burlona mientras bebía el segundo wisky.

-Estaba distraído ok, fue culpa de la cerveza

-Eso es físicamente imposible, los efectos del alcohol no se manifiestan en el cuerpo por lo menos 10 minutos después de haberlo injerido.

-Pues demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer

-Con gusto.─ Se colocó frente a él, tomó el dardo en sus manos, y éste cayó 2 centímetros más cerca que el de Booth.─Jah, te lo dije.

-Déjame intentarlo una vez más

Pero para la sorpresa de ambos el dardo fue a parar cerca de una de las personas que jugaba en el billar, de no ser porque éste se agachó en el momento oportuno.

-¿Quieres matar a alguien?─Dijo Brennan, preocupada por la pelea que pudiera empezar.

Booth inmediatamente se acercó a pedir disculpas, tomó el dardo y se sentó junto a Brennan, un poco apenado.

-Inténtalo una vez más Booth

Booth tiró, ésta vez se acercó un poco más pero no lo suficiente cómo para hacer un tiró perfecto. Mientras Booth desprendía los dardos anteriores, Brennan bebía un poco más de wisky, Booth notó que éste era el cuarto en menos de 20 minutos, eso no era bueno.

-Bones creó que deberías dejar la copa si quieres ir a trabajar mañana

-De que hablas Booth, estoy bien─Aunque la articulación de sus palabras no era normal, al levantarse del banco Booth tuvo que ayudarla porque parecía que iba a dar en el piso, puso la mano alrededor de su cintura mientras le detenía el brazo con la otra.─o ¿es que temes que aún así pueda ganarte?─Susurró a su oído mientras el trataba de ponerla en pie. Sorpresivamente, cuando el estaba casi seguro de haberla levantado ella se inclinó demasiado hacia él, el trataba de detenerla, iba a hablar pero cuando levantó la mirada, lo único que sintió fue como sus labios se oprimían con los de ella, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero instintivamente respondió de la misma manera, dejando a un lado los 4 wiskies que sabía que Brennan había tomado, disfrutó aquél momento, lentamente sus labios se encontraron, él permitió que su lengua entrara y examinara a Brennan, por su parte fue lo mismo al pasar los segundos puso su mano detrás de su cuello, y otra alrededor de su cintura, pero sabía que debía terminar. Lentamente se separaron, tomando un poco de aire, ella habló:

-¿Dónde ésta el dardo? es mi turno─ el cambio de tema fue sorprendente para Booth, pero conocía demasiado a Brennan como para interferir en su proceso de pensamiento.

-Debajo de tu banco─dijo Booth con bastante decepción en su tono.─ pero creo que deberíamos irnos, te llevaré a tu casa no puedes conducir así.

Brennan llegó temprano a su oficina ésa mañana, para su sorpresa Angela la estaba esperando en el sillón con café para ambas.

-Como estas cariño, no te ves bien, ¿dormiste bien?

-No te preocupes, es solo que creo que ayer me excedí con el wisky, eso es todo.

-En serio─ La sonrisa de "no te irás sin antes contármelo todo"que Angela tenía en su rostro Brennan la conocía.

-Tranquila Ange, sólo fueron unas copas después del trabajo

-¿Con Booth?

- Eso que importa

-Importa porque no soy capaz de entender lo increíblemente ciegos que están los dos

-¿De que hablas?

-Sabes de lo que hablo, y hazme un favor, los sentimientos no son para quedárselos, piensa es eso, te veo luego cariño. Una cosa más, casi lo olvido, prepárate para la fiesta de mañana 14 de febrero, habrá karaoke, tal vez San Valentín traiga flechas para ti.─Angela salió de la oficina dejando a Brennan extraordinariamente confundida.

El día había transcurrido, eran casi las nueve y Brennan estaba un poco preocupada, ya que no había visto ni oído nada acerca de Booth. No sabía si lo adecuado sería llamarle, debido al incidente que vagamente recordaba de la noche anterior.

Booth manejaba camino a su casa, hacia poco que había salido de su oficina, y a pesar de las casi 24 horas que había tenido, el tiempo no le había sido suficiente para poner sus pensamientos en orden, sus sentimiento y sobre todo lo raro e incomodo que era no estar cerca de Brennan en todo el día. Sabía que las cosas no debían quedarse así, era necesario aclarar todo. Recordó que aunque quisiera alejarse un poco más de tiempo para pensar no podía, tenía que asistir a la fiesta que el Jeffersonian había preparado por el 14 de Febrero, fuera como fuera vería a Brennan ahí. Resignado a dejar la lucha de sentimientos de su mente para su casa, encendió el radio, de pronto una canción lo puso en alerta, no sabía quien la cantaba ni cómo se llamaba pero sintió que después de pedir ayuda a Dios, ésta canción le daba la respuesta que tanto había estado buscando, subió el volumen:

_Jamás imagine  
que yo pudiera ser  
un suicida saltando sin red  
Hacia tu corazón colgado del balcón  
de tus ojos de azúcar y miel  
_

_  
La cosa es que por ti  
amiga, descubrí  
lo mejor que he vivido hasta hoy  
Poder amarte así, necesitarte así  
Es tan loco mi Amor, pero estoy  
_

_  
Desesperadamente enamorado  
Loco por tu Amor  
pendiente de tu mirada  
y tu voz en el contestador  
_

_  
Desesperadamente enamorado  
Loco por tu Amor  
Tómame en cuenta, mas de la cuenta  
voy decidido a robarte el corazón  
_

_  
Había entre los dos  
miradas que se yo  
una luz, una clara señal  
sutil provocación  
mediando entre tu y yo  
con un aire de complicidad  
_

_  
De pronto en un rincón  
me dije es la ocasión  
Esta vez no podrás escapar  
que gran desilusión, fue una equivocación  
me atrapaste y estoy sin dudar  
_

_  
Desesperadamente enamorado  
Loco por tu Amor  
pendiente de tu mirada  
y tu voz en el contestador  
_

_Salgo a la calle  
pienso en ti  
no como ni duermo  
pienso en ti  
no me concentro en mis libros  
estoy distraído  
me pasa por vivir así  
_

__

Desesperadamente enamorado  
Loco por tu Amor  
pendiente de tu mirada  
y tu voz en el contestador...

A pesar del mar de dudas que tenían lugar en su cabeza pocas horas antes, ahora estaba seguro de lo que quería, de la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida. Sabía que tenía que decírselo, y aunque siempre pensó que lo más complicado de la relación sería admitir sus sentimientos, le era difícil saber como hacer que ella lo supiera, una loca idea vino a su mente, no estaba seguro y pensó:"Lo que hago por ella, si logro hacer esto no quedará duda de que la amo".

El día había llegado, era 14 de febrero y Brennan salía de su oficina prácticamente arrastrada por Angela para ir a la fiesta que se llevaba acabo arriba.

-Ange, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas

-Cariño ya habíamos hablado de esto, solo serán unos minutos, por favor

-Me iré si no me agrada

-De acuerdo, pero dale oportunidad.

Al subir las escaleras se encontraron con un tumulto de gente, aproximadamente 30 personas rodeaban la pantalla del karaoke, Zack estaba cantando alentado por todos "I want to know what love is" de Foreigner. Brennan tomo una cerveza de la mesa de botanas y tomo asiento en el sillón mientras escuchaba impresionada lo bien que cantaba Zack:

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when Im older..._

_In my life theres been heartache and pain  
I dont know if I can face it again  
Cant stop now, Ive traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me..._

Cuando él terminó, vio que era el turno de Hodgins quien ayudado por Angela cantaban: "At the beginning" de Richard Marx y Donna Lewis

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you..._

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you..._

Al parecer a todos les había gustado la hermosa canción y lo bien que habían cantado, porque Brennan veía alegría en la gente que los rodeaba. De pronto algo la saco de esta imagen, empezó a escuchar una voz familiar, aunque no podía ver quien cantaba, cuando finalmente la reconoció no lo podía creer, ¿era Booth?, ¿con un micrófono?, "no lo creo" pensó.

Finalmente, vio que en medio de multitud Booth la miraba y su incredulidad pasó a ser nerviosismo cuando notó que toda la gente los veía, después de unos segundos esto ya no era importante, pues escuchó la letra de la canción:

_Jamás imagine  
que yo pudiera ser  
un suicida saltando sin red  
Hacia tu corazón colgado del balcón  
de tus ojos de azúcar y miel  
_

_  
La cosa es que por ti  
amiga, descubrí  
lo mejor que he vivido hasta hoy  
Poder amarte así, necesitarte así  
Es tan loco mi Amor, pero estoy  
_

_  
Desesperadamente enamorado  
Loco por tu Amor  
pendiente de tu mirada  
y tu voz en el contestador  
_

_  
Desesperadamente enamorado  
Loco por tu Amor  
Tómame en cuenta, mas de la cuenta  
voy decidido a robarte el corazón  
_

Brennan estaba prácticamente en shock, no había persona que no los mirara, lo que menos habría esperado en una de éstas fiestas era una declaración de amor, menos viniendo de alguien como Booth. Sintió como su cara enrojecía y cuando creyó no poder más Booth se arrodilló frente a ella cantando:

_Había entre los dos  
miradas que se yo  
una luz, una clara señal  
sutil provocación  
mediando entre tu y yo  
con un aire de complicidad  
_

_  
De pronto en un rincón  
me dije es la ocasión  
Esta vez no podrás escapar  
que gran desilusión, fue una equivocación  
me atrapaste y estoy sin dudar  
_

_  
Desesperadamente enamorado  
Loco por tu Amor  
pendiente de tu mirada  
y tu voz en el contestador  
_

_  
Desesperadamente enamorado  
Loco por tu Amor  
Tómame en cuenta, mas de la cuenta  
voy decidido a robarte el corazón  
_

Para éste momento, Brennan ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas, pero cuando volteó a ver a Angela advirtió que nunca la había visto tan feliz, su sonrisa era inmensa, pero con los ojos le dijo que pusiera atención a quién estaba delante de ella, y así lo hizo, Booth la miraba fijamente, ella siempre se impresionaba con la luz que sus ojos reflejaban, esta vez llenos de amor, un sentimiento de agrado la recorría, lo único en lo que pensaba era en cuanto quería que terminara ésa canción para poder besarlo como nunca había besado a alguien, sin importar la gente a su alrededor.

_  
Salgo a la calle  
pienso en ti  
no como ni duermo  
pienso en ti  
no me concentro en mis libros  
estoy distraído  
me pasa por vivir así  
_

_  
Desesperadamente enamorado  
Loco por tu Amor  
pendiente de tu mirada  
y tu voz en el contestador_

_Desesperadamente enamorado  
Loco por tu Amor  
Tómame en cuenta, mas de la cuenta  
voy decidido a robarte el corazón  
_

La canción había terminado, todos a su alrededor sonreían aplaudiendo, y justo cuando Booth se iba a levantar, ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Te amo, y siempre lo haré

Al terminar esto se acerco y lo besó, dejando a todos impresionados con la pasión con la que ambos se besaban. Ambos sabían que esto era el inició de la mejor relación en sus vidas. Lentamente se alejaron uno del otro y Booth sintió el murmullo de Brennan en su oído:

-Terminemos esto en mi casa, porque si no tenemos privacidad ahora nos van a acusar de exhibicionismo.


End file.
